Mallory and Minette
Mallory and Minette are young psychic twin girls who appear in a few IDW Publishing comics for Godzilla. For example, they are major antagonists in Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters, An seems secondary antagonists in Godzilla: Rulers of earth. They are never apart, always working together, and help Battra to fight and attack others. History Origins ''Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters'' Mallory and Minette lived in Paris, France, where they attended a school. ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' Mallory and Minette’s mother died in front of them. Kamacuras attacked on a tropical island. Mothra fought Kamacuras. During the battle, the two twins’ mother was killed. Orphaned, the two come upon an injured Battra, and live with the Kaiju. ''Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters'' Volume 1 The kids at the school were playing soccer. One accidentally kicks the ball at the twins, and they react by traumatizing him with their telepathy. Waiting the soccer game, a kid kicks the ball to far, and then Mallory and Minette find an egg that has washed ashore. When the military attempt to kill it, Mallory and Minette kill them as Battra hatched from the egg. The Kaiju and the twins fight them. They crown themselves the queens of Paris, and Battra cocoons. Volume 2 In the midst of the war between mankind’s and the Kaiju of Earth, Mallory and Minette await the hatching of Battra into an adult. When Rodan appears in Paris, Battra emerges, and the twins make Battra fight Rodan. However, they stop the fight when they gain control over Rodan. The twin size An day their Kaiju then set off to find Godzilla and take control of him. Volume 3 TBA ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' Volume 4 Mallory and Minette serve Admiral Rhizon. They controlled Mecha-King Ghidorah and the Mechagodzillas to kill godzilla whenever he emerged in Russia. However, during the battle, they were knocked unconscious and severely injured when the facility’s was destroyed, and Admiral Rhizon abandoned them in the debris. However, they were rescued by somebody people, and Pitt on a plane, along with receiving medical attention. Volume 5 When the twins regain consciousness, they call Battra to destroy the helicopter, and retrieve them. The have Battra attack Infant Island. Mothra fights Battra, but Battra eventually kills Mothra. However, the Shobijin and two Mothra Larvae escape from the island and head to the Monster Island Facility. Volume 6 On Monster Island, Battra And then twins are attacked by the Trilopods sent by Emperor Karkaro. However, Battra isn’t able to fight them off with the help of Mallory and Minette. Later, they try to stop Lucy Casprell and her friend she from awakening King Caeser. However, they fail. They die when the rocks collapse as King Caeser emerges, and starts to battle Battra. Appearance Mallory and Minette are both identical twins. They both have black hair, slender builds, the same pale skin complexion, and plain white eyes. They are both young. In Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters, they where royal outfits. These are crowns and royal capes, which emphasize their goals of world domination. In Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, they where militart suits. This includes a vest, poofy pants, combat boots, and hats. They also where sunglasses. They are later seen in blue hospital clothes after Rhizon abandoned them. Personality Mallory and Minette have linked personalities. They experience the s and thoughts An day feelings as each other. They also seem rob share a special bond with Battra. In Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters Mallory and Minette have power hungry personalities. They both have a deep wish to rule over the Kaiju. In Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, Mallory and Minette have a deep hatred for Mothra. They tend to seem malicious when attacking. Abilities Psychic Powers Both Mallory and Minette have Psychic Powers. This includes telepathic and telekinetic abilities. These Psychic Powers allow them to control Kaiju, An day have the most do their bidding. Trivia *Mallory and Minette are similar to the Shobijin that serve Mothra. They share a bond with Battra that is akin to the bond that Shobijin share with Mothra, and they also go with Battra, and have a certain level of influence over Battra. **One could even say they were evil opposites of the Shobijin. Gallery 44BA00D1-D0E6-4F6E-8416-0B7F275C474D.jpeg|Cover for Godzilla: Rulers of Earth 4D0F6645-68C5-4F8F-93C4-F4A9CFFA59C0.jpeg|On a cover for Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Female Category:Psychics Category:Twin/Clone Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Monster Master Category:Wrathful Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased